a way to ask her out
by kookiemochi
Summary: Scorpius bisa bersama Rose Weasley berkat novel romansa muggle karangan John Green. Impresif sekali.


**a way to ask her out**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

typo(s). next generation. OOC. sixthyear!scorose.

prequel a way to win future father in law's heart.

scorpius malfoy/rose weasley.

* * *

Seharusnya Scorpius tahu kalau bercerita kepada Al adalah ide buruk. Sangat buruk.

Bercerita kepada Al itu berarti ia harus pergi ke rumah keluarga Potter. Dan saat ia telah berada di rumah keluarga Potter, itu tandanya ia pasti bertemu dengan James. Dan bertemu dengan James itu adalah malapetaka. Khususnya bagi seorang Scorpius Malfoy.

"Ada apa lagi kali ini, Scorp?" James bertanya, penuh ledekan menjengkelkan. "Bukankah kau harusnya senang Rose sudah putus dari Macmillan?"

"Biasa saja," sangkal Scorpius keras. Topeng angkuhnya kembali ia kenakan.

"Dasar _tsun_ ," cibir James, masih berusaha menggoda Scorpius. Al berdecak.

"Sudahlah, James, berhenti mengganggu Scorp," Al kentara sekali terlihat sebal akan eksistensi James yang menurutnya memperkeruh suasana. "Jadi, Scorp? Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu," Scorpius—anehnya—tampak gugup, "aku telah memutuskan. Hal yang besar, sebenarnya. Yang berkaitan dengannya. Maka dari itu, aku meminta izin langsung dari kalian terlebih dulu. Biar bagaimanapun, kalian berdua itu sepupunya."

Atmosfer diantara mereka berubah menjadi serius secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan James mencondongkan badannya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ada apa, Scorp?" Al benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik Scorpius saking penasarannya, "kau tahu kau selalu bisa meminta pendapatku dalam hal apapun."

"Anu," tangan Scorpius berkeringat deras, "aku ingin … menjadikannya kekasihku."

Hening.

Scorpius mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Apakah pertanyaannya seketerlaluan itu?

"Eh, apakah tidak boleh?"

James dan Al berpandangan. Mata hijau pinus Al penuh binar bahagia. James kelihatan seperti mau meledak.

" _Hell yeah_!" mereka berdua meloncat berdiri dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang untuk berpelukan seperti dua orang idiot.

"Akhirnya, Merlin," James sujud syukur.

"Akhirnya," Al mengamini, "sudah tiga tahun aku menunggu kau menanyakan hal itu, Scorp."

"Ha?" Scorpius melongo dengan tidak elit. "Tiga tahun?"

"Kau tahu, Rose sudah—"

Perkataan James terpotong karena Al membekap mulutnya erat-erat.

"Bukan apa-apa, Scorp," Al berucap, mendelik tajam pada James yang menepuk keningnya.

"Ya, Scorp, bukan apa-apa," James tertawa sumbang dan menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Intinya, kami berdua merestuimu."

Scorpius merasa senyumannya melebar hingga wajahnya bisa terbelah.

"Dan sekarang kita harus memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Rose bisa menerima ajakan kencanmu," James berujar penuh semangat membara.

"Yang jelas, jangan pergunakan cara klasik seperti yang pernah mantan-mantannya lakukan," James bergidik jijik saat mengatakannya. Scorpius mengangguk, menyetujui dalam hati.

"Jadi, aku harus—"

"Tenang saja, Scorp, aku sudah mempersiapkan cara ini sejak lama," Al menyeringai setan. Persis seperti anak Slytherin pada umumnya.

"Hah?" James tak percaya ia dilangkahi adiknya sendiri. "Wah, kau curang, Albie!"

"Biarkan saja," Al menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jadi, Scorp, kau harus…"

* * *

Scorpius akui ide Al benar-benar brilian sampai James juga takjub dibuatnya. Ia tak akan menceritakannya sekarang karena ia sedang menunggu Rose di perpustakaan.

Ia merasa kedinginan, padahal saat ini musim panas yang masih menaungi Skotlandia. Keringat mulai menetes dari pelipisnya. Tangannya juga mulai basah—kebiasaan jeleknya di saat panik. Arlojinya dicek berulang kali.

 _Kau di mana sih, Rose?_

Ia datang setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu pertemuan yang mereka tentukan. Agak berlebihan memang.

 _Tapi Rose juga sudah terlambat sepuluh menit sekarang! Tak biasanya ia seperti ini. Apa dia tak ingin bertemu denganku? Lho, memang salahku apa? Berpikirlah positif, Scorp!_

Sambil menunggu, ia membaca buku _Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa_ dengan perasaan tak menentu dan kegelisahan membelenggu.

 _Sialan. Rose … ayolah …_

"Scorp!"

Rose masuk dengan rusuh. Membanting pintu perpustakaan—membuat Madam Pince melotot—dengan tenaga super, mengacuhkan tatapan kesal dari sekelompok siswi Ravenclaw di pojokan sana, dan menghampiri Scorpius yang kegugupannya meningkat seribu kali lipat.

"Maaf aku terlambat! Astaga, aku sungguh minta maaf. Steve Jackson dan anggota gengnya sempat menghadangku di jalan menuju ke sini. Jadi, yah, butuh waktu untuk mengatasi mereka. Hehe," Rose membentuk huruf V besar dengan jemari tangannya.

Kegugupan Scorpius sirna dan diganti oleh rasa panik.

"Lalu kau tak apa? Mereka melakukan apa padamu?"

Rose menenangkan Scorpius yang kini memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. "Scorp, santailah. Aku sudah mengirim mereka semua ke Sayap Rumah Sakit kok. Madam Pomfrey bilang mereka bisa keluar dari sana kira-kira seminggu lagi. Setidaknya, seminggu lagi. Kutukan Kepak Kelelawar benar-benar ampuh rupanya."

Atensi Rose sebenarnya sedari tadi terpusat pada sebuah novel bersampul gelap yang menyembul di tas selempang Scorpius.

"Buku apa itu yang menyembul di tasmu, Scorp?" Rose yang tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya akhirnya bertanya setelah mereka duduk. Kegugupan yang melanda Scorpius kembali dalam sepersekian detik.

"Oh, itu, anu, cuma novel percintaan muggle biasa," Scorpius menarik keluar novel romansa muggle karangan John Green yang langsung membuat Rose terkesiap pelan, "untuk tugas subjek Telaah Muggle. Membuat teks ulasan. Begitulah."

"Godric," Rose mengusap sampul halus novel didepannya dengan kelembutan tingkat dewa, " _Looking for Alaska_? Astaga, Scorp. Hanya novel ini dan _Paper Towns_ yang belum kumiliki!"

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh memilikinya," Scorpius mengangkat bahu dengan gestur yang berusaha dibuat sesantai mungkin. "Tugasku sudah selesai. Jujur saja, aku tak tahu buku itu harus kuapakan. Aku tak begitu suka romansa. Aku lebih suka cerita pembunuhan."

"Eh, serius?" Rose mendongak, tak berusaha menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Scorpius mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, Merlin! Terima kasih, Scorp!" Rose menerjang Scorpius dan memeluknya erat. Itu murni refleks Rose saat sedang bahagia dalam dosis berlebihan.

"Ugh," Scorpius yakin tak hanya wajahnya yang memerah, tapi juga leher dan daun telinganya, "sama-sama, Rose."

Rose melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah yang sama merahnya. Dengan gerakan kikuk, ia mulai membuka halaman demi halaman novel yang dipegangnya, berusaha melupakan eksistensi Scorpius yang baru saja dipeluknya secara tidak sengaja.

"Buka halaman 123," Scorpius bersuara, setelah lima menit lebih dilalui dengan keheningan canggung, "ada kata mutiara yang … sangat bagus."

Dan di halaman 123 bagian atas, tepat di kalimat, "Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" digarisbawahi dengan tinta merah. Di bawahnya terdapat tempelan memo yang berisi pilihan:

A. Ya

B. A

C. Bilang ya, tolong?

D. Nggak susah kok bilang ,"Ya."

E. Ya (999+)

F. Cium aku dan jadi pacarku

"Scorp?" Rose membekap mulutnya yang terbuka dan menatap intens Scorpius yang meringis.

"Cara yang unik, beda, tapi tidak berlebihan, dan cocok dengan kutu buku sepertimu, Rose," Scorpius berusaha mati-matian agar suaranya tidak bergetar, "saran dari Al yang sangat manjur."

"Sebelum aku menjawab," Rose mendekatkan diri ke wajah Scorpius, "aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"A-apa?" Scorpius mengutuki dirinya yang terserang gagap tiba-tiba. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Jarak mereka nyaris nol.

"Apa kau sungguh mencintaiku? Atau kau hanya mempermainkanku? Seperti yang lain?" Rose bertanya serius. Manik cokelatnya sedikit berair. Scorpius menyelipkan lengan kanannya di tengkuk Rose dan menariknya mendekat. Dikecupnya pipi Rose, kemudian keningnya.

"Aku tak akan mempermainkanmu. Aku selalu mencintaimu sejak tahun ketiga tahu. Kau saja yang tak pernah peka," Scorpius terkekeh. Rose menahan napasnya sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Scorpius dan mengecupnya lama.

"Jawabanku? A, B, C, D, E, F, plus aku mencintaimu juga."

* * *

 **terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca. maaf jika terdapat kesalahan ejaan atau pengetikan.**

 **ini prekuel a way to win future father in law's heart, tapi bisa dibaca terpisah.**

 **akhirnya bisa nulis scorose lagi :'))**

 **sign,**

 **thdrprassaaa.**


End file.
